M14 EBR
:For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops variant, see M14. The 'M14 EBR '('E'nhanced 'B'attle 'R'ifle) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player It is seen multiple times in the Campaign in "Wolverines!", "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday." during the ending stage of the mission, "The Gulag", "Contingency", "The Enemy Of My Enemy", "Of Their Own Accord," and "Museum." Soap is also seen using it on "Cliffhanger". An unscoped M14 EBR with iron sights can be used by the player in the Special Ops mission, "Breach & Clear". This is the only time in the game where this weapon can be used without a scope. Although it is unscoped, it retains a relatively large amount of idle sway. The iron sights have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG Scope. The recoil is purely visual, having no effect on the accuracy. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M14 EBR is unlocked at level 56. It is referred to as the M21 EBR. Because of its very low recoil and large magazine (for a sniper rifle), most players will instinctively fire two or more quick shots even if one will do. This causes M21 users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the preferred sniper rifle for two-shot kills in core and one-shot kills in hardcore mode. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck and chest. If equipped with either a Silencer and ''Stopping Power or neither of the two, one-shot kills only apply to the head, making it ideal for sharpshooters who prefer to get the harder headshots than the easier body shots in order to get camouflages and Master challenges faster. Because of its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with rapid-fire controllers, and in Hardcore modes. Considering the maximum health in Hardcore is reduced to only 30, and using the M21 with a suppressor will still retain one shot kills, unless shooting through thick surfaces or against a Final Stand or Painkiller user. If an ACOG is attached, it can be used as a powerful battle rifle. With the ACOG attached, it is similar to the FAL, except the M14 can kill in 1-2 shots and fires faster than the FAL (although with a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power the FAL is always a 2 hit kill from any range and 1 shot to the head at close range). However, the M21 will have idle sway while the FAL will not. Finally, the M21 will give the user a handy Ghillie suit, and, in the right hands, it can be a devastating tide-turner. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:M14ebr.png|The M14 EBR File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule File:NoscopedEBR.png|M14 EBR without a scope (seen only in Breach & Clear) M14_EBR_Iron_Sights.png|Iron Sight M14ebrr.JPG|Reloading the M14 EBR File:Pc_wallpaper_04_1024x768.png|John "Soap" MacTavish with a M14 EBR M14cropped.PNG|The M14 EBR with a Silencer in third person M14_EBR_without_its_default_scope.png|The M14 EBR without it's default scope in third person Trivia *Soap is often seen with the M14 EBR, such as in Cliffhanger, The Enemy Of My Enemy and The Gulag. *In the level Cliffhanger, Soap says he will provide overwatch with a thermal scope. Upon examination the scope is actually the default scope. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *The following can be seen written on the gun: **'U.S. RIFLE' **'7.62 MM MK 14' **'IW4' **'111408' *The symbols "IW4" is a possible reference to Infinity Ward developing their fourth game or Modern Warfare 2 being run on IW Engine 4.0. *Players can still see the M14 EBR's Iron Sights even with the scope attached. *In multiplayer, the M14 EBR has little to no firing cap, therefore a player with a fast trigger finger or a modded controller can fire the weapon as if it's fully automatic. *The M14 EBR's Iron Sight has the same zoom as the ACOG scope. This can be easily seen if compared with the AK-47 with ACOG in "Breach & Clear". *The M14 EBR and PTRS-41 are the only semi-automatic sniper rifles to have usable Iron Sights. *The M14 EBR's Heartbeat Sensor will not be camouflage if camouflage is applied. It is the only weapon in the game where this is the case. The same goes for the Thermal and ACOG Scope. *The M14 EBR is the only sniper rifle in which camouflages apply to the scope. *Fall Camouflage appears purple on the inside of the M21 EBR's scope, this also occurs on the SCAR-H and FAMAS. *There is an unusable bipod on the M14. *When found with a scope in singleplayer (such as The Gulag), it is referred to as the "M14 EBR Scoped". This is strange because the sniper scope is default for the M14 EBR and is not an attachment. **That, however, may be because of the unscoped variant available in the Special Ops mission Breach & Clear. *The M14 EBR's pickup icon is always with a scope regardless of the gun having no scope in Breach & Clear Video thumb|300px|left|M14 EBR Unscoped Variant in the Breach and Clear Spec Ops mission es:M14 EBR ru:M21 EBR Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons